Instincts
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: Dragons are intelligent, sentient beings, but even they have instincts they can't ignore, not that they'd want to. It only made sense that their children would have them too. Family, Not Romance, btw Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy, and Laxus on occasion w/ mentions of other characters and couples: GaLe, NaLu, and RoWe, etc, genre and ratings vary with each drabble
1. Prologue

**Instinct**

 **Summary: Dragons are intelligent, sentient beings, but even they have instincts they can't ignore, not that they'd want to. It only made sense that their children would have them too. Family, Not Romance, btw Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy, mentions of other characters and couples: GaLe, NaLu, and RoWe, etc**

 **AN: I luv Dragon Slayers and their bonds with their dragons, and I acknowledge that Dragon Slayers are human, but not exactly, and that they all have different 'instincts' like Natsu hoarding his memories for example or all of them eating their elements.**

 **So I've been holding onto the idea of instincts that the Dragon Slayers will have as well as responses, etc, and these will be drabbles that I'll update every so often when the idea hits. I've got themes ideas, I'll just need the meat of the story to finish them. This is a prologue, and I won't always do little flicks of all three but rather one story for each theme.**

 **~?~?~?~**

"Gajeel?" Levy asked, glancing at her boyfriend curiously.

They were by the stream that was comfortably nestled behind Fairy Tail. Levy was sitting in the water, keeping cool as it rushed through her; Gajeel was lying on a large stone, seeming to be soaking in the sunlight, which was shining down quite harshly that day. Gajeel was also shirtless; his skin coated in his iron armor. It was a normal occurrence that Levy couldn't quite understand. All she knew was that, in the morning, Gajeel was chilled to the bone, and after sunbathing, he was toasty to the touch for the whole day; Levy couldn't really wrap her head around the phenomenon.

Gajeel glanced in her direction. "What is it?" he asked, before turning onto his stomach.

Levy tilted her head. "Why do you do this?" she asked.

"Sunbathing?" Gajeel inquired, flexing his muscles.

Levy almost licked her lips at the tease before catching herself. "Yes," she confirmed. "I mean I don't mind! I'm just curious; I mean you do it everyday, and if you miss it you seem to get into a mood. So I was just wondering what the purpose was."

Gajeel hummed in thought. "Instinct I suppose," he mused. "Dragons aren't like your average lizard but they still retain certain instincts."

"Like regulating your own body heat," Levy said, getting an idea.

Gajeel nodded. "Each dragon does it different," he explained. "Like flame-brain, he's a fire dragon slayer so he doesn't have to bother. I'm an iron dragon slayer; metal holds heat for hours so I just have to sit in the sun for a while and it'll keep me comfortable for the whole day."

"What about Wendy?" Levy asked, mentally writing it down.

Gajeel shrugged. "Beats me," he said, "Sky dragons make their nest in tall towers and trees, they're keep closer to the sun so they don't have to sunbathe but I'm not sure on what the kid does since she's a bit closer to the ground."

"Mm," Levy said, not commenting.

It was silent for a moment and Gajeel relaxed again, resting his head on his hands as his back burned pleasantly under the sun. A second later, Gajeel jumped as suddenly there were rough fingers running through his hair; instantly, out of a slight fear, he jolted away. After all, his iron skin has been baking in the sun for the better part of an hour.

"You're gonna burn yourself!" he barked, looking at Levy's hand but not touching.

Levy laughed and Gajeel was momentarily surprised to see a heat-resistant glove on her hand with the word glove stamped on it. Gajeel silently stared at it moment, mentally gauging its capabilities before begrudgingly lying down again, exposing his weakness to the one he trusted the most. Without hesitation Levy's hand was in his hair again, firmly massaging his scalp, and Gajeel released a pleased sigh.

 _"Life's good,"_ he thought, rumbling deep in his chest.

~Natsu and Lucy, Magnolia Merchant Corner~

It was noon, a nice, warm day with a gentle cold breeze to cooled Natsu, Lucy, and Happy as they happily commerce through the marketplace, one of Lucy's favorite spots. Lucy and Happy were excitedly running from stall to stall, picking out many ingredients for the potluck that the guild was having that night for Fairy Tail's anniversary; Natsu was walking behind them, a content smile on his face as he watched his favorite people.

Happy and Lucy walked to a fruit stand and began to look through the fruits they could possibly buy. Lucy picked up a basket of strawberries; asking Happy's opinion on them. Natsu discreetly sniffed the air.

"Not those," he said.

The two paused. "Huh?" they asked.

Natsu walked forward, silently observing the produce. "Those strawberries don't smell sweet," he said.

Lucy snorted. "Strawberries are strawberries," she said, going to put it on their cart.

Natsu stopped. "Nu-uh," he disagreed. "Most fruits, including strawberries, will smell sweet when they're ripe."

Natsu sniffed again, searching the baskets until he found one. "These are better," he said, picking it up. "They'll rot faster 'cause they're ripe but they'll probably be gone tonight anyways."

Lucy stared as the strawberries curiously before glancing at Natsu, who blushed at the attention. "What?" he asked.

Lucy smiled. "Help me pick some pineapples then," she said, "How do you know if they're ripe?"

"Aye sir!" Happy suddenly chimed. "Ripe pineapples smell like pineapple and are yellow!"

"Ah!" Natsu confirmed, laughing.

Lucy smiled and together, they all continued to pick fruit.

 _"Just like a family,"_ Lucy thought.

~Wendy, a guestroom in the guild~

Wendy frowned, staring at the bed in front of her. Of all the times, just minutes before the party, Wendy was struck with indecision on her outfit choice. At first she had had a set outfit to wear, something conservative but cute, but then of course Levy, Lucy, and Cana had decided to drag her clothes shopping. Despite her protest, they had bought her a new outfit. The outfit was beautiful, that was for sure, however it was also a little indecent for someone of her 'age'.

(warning; i have no skills in clothes, you have been warned…)

Said outfit, was a two pieces that went together. The first was a short tanktop that, when worn, would show off her belly button; it was blue with a purple hibiscus flower decorating the middle of the chest. It also exposed some of her back, tying around her neck rather than worn like it, was a long, flowing skirt, in the same shade of blue, with more hibiscus flowers adorning it. It was also cut in the side to expose one of her legs.

Wendy's frown deepened. While this outfit may of been acceptable for the average sixteen year old, and she had no parents to tell her no, she still didn't feel comfortable wearing it without permission. Finally, Wendy picked the outfit up and ran from the guestroom and down the stairs, looking for a certain someone. Finally, she saw him at the bar, talking to Mirajane, with Levy leaning against his chest, and Pantherlily on the counter.

"Gajeel-san!" she called, announcing her presence.

The four looked towards her. "What is it kid?" he asked, looking over Levy's head.

"May I wear this?" she asked, holding the outfit up.

Mirajane, Pantherlily, and Levy glanced at each other in confusion and Gajeel started before sighing, shaking his head slightly. The curse of being the 'oldest' among 'siblings' by trade. Gajeel huffed; either way, it fell on him.

Wendy remained silent, hoping she didn't show her want to wear the clothes, as Gajeel studied them closely. After a moment, Gajeel looked at her.

"Open your mouth," he ordered calmly.

Wendy didn't hesitate to comply, tilting her head and opening her mouth, lifting her lip slightly so her teeth were exposed. Gajeel studied those as well, ignoring Levy's questioning look before he heaved a sigh and nodded.

"Yeah kid you can wear it," he conceded.

Wendy squealed in excitement. "Thank you Gajeel-san!" she beamed, and turned to leave.

"Wait," Gajeel interrupted and she paused. "You can wear it on the condition that you only wear earrings and no makeup. That's my deal!" he barked.

"Yes sir!" Wendy agreed and ran upstairs.

Gajeel watched her before turning back to his conversation; he squawked and blushed in embarrassment at the lovey-dovey looks he was receiving from Levy and Mirajane.

"Awe Gajeel you're such a cute big brother!" Mirajane gushed.

"Kawaii!" Levy agreed.

"Cute," Lily grumbled.

"Shut up!"

 **End!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And there's the prologue! Enjoy and quiver in your seats for the next drabble!**

 **Ps. I don't know Gajeel, Natsu, or Wendy's age, appearance wise! I know they've been frozen in time for decades and such but how old are they by appearance. If you know it or have a guess then a review would be nice!**

 **Ja ne~**


	2. Drabble1 - Coming of Age

**Coming of Age**

 **Drabble#1: A dragon is a creature of immeasurable time, with a short hatchling-hood, and a long adulthood. Given how powerful a full grown dragon is, a hatchling is weak so it was a thing of amazement and celebration when a dragon made it to adulthood. So what about a dragon slayer?**

 **Characters: Siblings!WendyGajeelNatsu**

 **~?~?~?~**

Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Village

"Gajeel-san! Gajeel-san! Natsu-san!" Wendy shouted, merrily skipping into the guild.

"Hm?" Gajeel hummed, looking up from his beer, Levy on his arm.

"What's up Wendy?" Natsu asked in confusion, Lucy leaning against his shoulder.

"What is it?" Happy asked.

Wendy squealed as she ran up to the dragon slayers. "My fangs are growing in!" she shouted in glee.

Instantly the two dragons perked up, slight excitement showing in their eyes as they turned to the blue haired mage. Carla crossed her arms, clearly not as excited.

"I don't understand what the excitement is all about," she said in her pompous, yet caring tone.

Natsu ignored her. "No way! For real!?" he asked, running to her.

"Mm!" Wendy replied. "See!"

Wendy opened her mouth and everyone peered over, though Natsu and Gajeel looked more closely. Sure enough, Wendy's four canine teeth were slightly longer and sharper than they had been the week before. Gajeel smirked while Natsu grinned even brighter.

"Wow kid, you're growing up," Gajeel said, ruffling the girls head.

Levy frowned in confusion. "What do you mean? Growing up?" she asked.

Natsu replied. "Wells it's a long story," he began, looking up in thought, "A dragon lasts a really long time and can fly and take care of itself from the moment it's born; using those skills they hide."

"They hide?" Levy asked incredulously. With the way Gajeel talked of his father you'd think dragons were gods.

"Ah," Gajeel nodded. "Baby dragons are weak and easy to kill; their scales soft until they comes of age, which naturally happens quickly. Unlike our dragon parents, we dragon slayers age slower. Coming of age, for a dragon slayer, is when our fangs grow in," as he explained, he grinned, showing the points in his mouth.

"Really?" Lucy and Happy asked in surprise.

"Ah," Gajeel nodded, then looked at Wendy. "So what do you want?"

"Oh," Wendy said thoughtfully, putting her finger to her mouth in wonder. "I hadn't thought of that."

"There's more?" Carla asked curiously.

Natsu nodded. "Coming of age is a big deal! It means you're an adult in the eyes of dragons and that you were strong enough to survive!" he said. "Igneel took to me to my first ever eruption when I came of age!"

Lucy blanched. " _Eruption_?" she asked, though she already had a sick idea.

Natsu looked at her like it was obvious. "Yea," he nodded, "He took me for my first bath in a lake of lava."

Lucy and Happy choked while Gajeel laughed. "Really?" he asked. "Pops took me to eat my first hunk of gold! I was high for a week!" he laughed, smacking on the counter.

"Gold makes you high?" Levy asked in disbelief.

"Oh yea!" Gajeel laughed, "Its addicting too; 'tis why I never get you any gold jewelry."

"Only silver and platinum," Levy recited.

"Wow," Wendy breathed. "Your adventures are always amazing Gajeel-nii-san!"

Gajeel grinned. "I know I can't give you a perfect sky dragon coming of age trip, but I'll do my best," he said, "Whatever you want."

"Yea," Natsu agreed. "Lay it on us Wendy!"

"Well," Wendy hesitated, looking down.

"Anything," Gajeel cemented.

Wendy beamed. "I was hoping to go on a mission that could possibly lead to a phoenix!" she shouted in glee, "Phoenix feathers are some of the most expensive potion ingredients out there but they're also the most effective!"

Gajeel and Natsu shared a grin. "You've got it kid," Gajeel said. "I'll call Lily to come too."

"We'll leave in the morning," Natsu said.

"I suppose I'll join as well," Carla said.

"Aye sir!" Happy chipped in.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **That kind of sucked, maybe there will be a part two finish that… The gold was just something I made up, just utter bullshit but gold isn't in abundance and dragons were and so, yea…**

So till next time,

Ja ne~


	3. Drabble2 - Grooming

**Grooming**

 **Drabble#2: Gajeel hates bathing, after all, iron rust when it oxides with water and oxygen. Unfortunately for him, Levy loves bathes.**

 **~?~?~?~**

"Come one Gajeel!" Levy whined, tugging on her boyfriend's arm.

"No!" Gajeel barked, his hand gripping the doorframe.

"I said yes!" Levy shouted in reply and attacked her boyfriend.

Gajeel shouted in shock as suddenly his sides her attacked by nimble fingers; instantly he released his grip on the door. Just as quickly, Levy was dragging him again, this time by his feet, and Gajeel was arguing in protest, dragging his fingers against the floor.

"You're taking a bath Gajeel!" Levy announced with a maniacal laugh,

"No I'll rust!" he shouted back, grabbing the carpet.

"No. You. Won't!"

Gajeel lost his grip and he and Levy both gasped in shock as they were shot back; Gajeel instantly grabbing Levy to soften her fall. Gajeel grunted as his back met the rim of the tub and then squeaked in shock when the water sloshed and poured on his head.

Gajeel shivered in disgust. "I don't do water Levy!" he grumbled.

"Well I don't do stink!" Levy growled back.

Gajeel and Levy had a glaring match, which Gajeel secretly found adorable on Levy's part, before he finally sighed in defeat and Levy cheered in victory. Gajeel gave her a glare.

"You're washing my hair," he said firmly.

"Deal!" Levy said happily and stood.

Gajeel sighed, sitting there for another moment before he forced himself to get up and get ready while Levy put more hot water in the tub. Levy began to strip and Gajeel copied; Levy got in first but Gajeel was another moment, removing his iron piercings so they wouldn't rust once he got out. Gajeel stared at Levy and the bath, feeling high exposed without his piercings but Levy merely smiled reassuringly, leaning back and tapping the water invitingly. Gajeel took a deep breath before slowly complying.

Gajeel grimaced as he got into the tub, ignoring the odd sensation of the hot water in his piercing holes. Heaving a sigh, Gajeel leaned against Levy, silently telling her he's do nothing to help her. A small, exasperated smile inched its way on Levy's face before she reached over and grabbed Gajeel's rarely used luffa and putting a glop of men's body wash on it. Lathering it into suds with her hands, she began to run it over his body, thoroughly cleaning his skin and pores of dirt and iron shavings but also being gentle near his piercing. Gajeel sighed in pleasure.

"I don't see why you don't just bath more often," Levy chastened, "I'd still do this for you once in a while." Levy poured water over his person, removing the suds and moving onto shampooing.

Gajeel grimaced. "Its just instinct," he grumbled, closing his eyes. "Iron dragons are covered in iron scales and while they don't rust under normal circumstances, the feeling to avoid water is still there."

Levy frowned, massaging Gajeel's scalp; causing the man to purr in pleasure. "What kind of circumstances?" she asked; just so she'd know in the future.

Gajeel's forehead became pinched. "Salt water," he said. "Salt water is double whammy, causing rust and corrosion; hurts like shit."

"Ah," Levy acknowledged. "Go under."

Gajeel bit his lip but complied, ducking under water; Levy gently but quickly, massaged the duds out. Gajeel surfaced again, snorting any water out from his nose while Levy found the conditioner.

"You know I'd never let anything like that hurt you," Levy said, "Right?"

Gajeel chuckled. "Yea I trust you," he replied. "Doesn't mean I like it though. Now hurry up, we're gonna miss our date."

Levy giggled and complied. "Okay."

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eh~ I've written better…**

 **So OMG! I have like fifteen prompt# themes that are like great ideas! but then it's like shit when I try to come up with a drabble to go with it! You know?! Its so frustrating!**

 **btw, I forgot to mention, if you have an idea for a prompt# then you are more than welcome to share it with me in the reviews! Who knows? I may use it~! And of course I'll try to remember to mention you too and if I don't just tell me and I'll edit you in~!**

 **Ja ne~!**


	4. Drabble3 - Draconian

**Draconian**

 **Drabble#3: The English language is not nearly as old as you'd think. Dragons are older than it in fact; so before they spoke English, they spoke in their own language.**

 **AN: thank you** **** **, I hadn't realized I botched it. Enjoy~**

 ** _Draconian_**

 **~?~?~?~**

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Gray shouted before putting his hands together. " **Ice Make: kunai!"**

"What are you talking about? This is great!" Natsu shouted back, his body on fire.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

And the mission are started out so well. Team Natsu was on a mission, searching for an herb that was super rare for a client that worked with old medicine. The herb supposedly could only be found by a nature dragon; or in their current case, by a nature dragon slayer. Luckily it wasn't hard to find the dragon slayer, unluckily, the dragon slayer wasn't easy to talk to.

"This is all just a misunderstanding!" Erza tried to call to the man, slicing off the head of a man-eating venus flytrap.

The man roared and hissed something in response, spitting out sounds they didn't understand before even more plants sprouted from the ground. (Just so you're tracking, the man was tall and tan, late twenties-early thirties. He wore green robes and had flowers sprouting from his person as well, marking himself as the nature dragon slayer.)

"I've got this!" Lucy shouted confidently and pulled out a key. " _I summon the Twins, GEmini!"_

Instantly the gate opened and the two spirits appeared. "Transform into Natsu and burn those plants!"

They complied with great zeal and the man roared; bringing his arms up to guard his face. The real Natsu suddenly froze as he heard something familiar.

 ** _"My child-!"_**

"Natsu what are you doing?!" Gray shouted, putting up an ice shield.

"You can't be serious," Natsu breathed in reply, then bit his hand to focus. "What the hell were those words?!"

"Natsu!" shouted Erza.

Natsu suddenly gasped. "I've got it!" he yelled, snapping his fingers.

"Natsu?" Happy asked.

Natsu cleared his throat. **_"Stop!"_**

Instantly, everyone and everything froze as the strange garble of hisses and growls that escaped Natsu's mouth. Team Natsu looked at each other in surprise and confusion, he sounded just like the other slayer. The other slayer agreed as he looked at Natsu in shocked and slightly confused wonder.

 ** _"Stop?"_** was repeated Natsu sighed in relief.

"That sounded like Natsu!" Happy cheered.

Natsu ignored him. _"_ _ **This is one big misunderstanding!"**_ he spoke, _"_ _ **We didn't know those plants from before were your children."**_

 _~Flashback~_

 _"What the hell are those?!" Gray demanded, dodging a large, green head._

 _~End~_

 ** _"We're very sorry!"_** Natsu swore, bowing at the waist.

"Natsu what's going on?" Erza asked.

Natsu kept his eyes on the man as he spoke. "He doesn't seem to know English," he explained.

"But what are you saying?" Lucy asked. "Some kind of dragon slayer language?"

"Ah," Natsu nodded and spoke to the man again. " ** _My name is Natsu, I am the son of the Fire King, Igneel. These are my human friends and exceed, Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy."_**

The man seemed to hesitate, taking them all in and Team Natsu, recognizing their names among the garbled speech, bowed low while apologizing. The man straightened from his crouch position.

 **"** ** _Midori,"_** he said, **"** ** _What do you want Son of Fire? I shall listen, if just to get you leave."_**

Natsu smiled in relief. **"Thank you,"** he said sincerely.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Til next time~!**


	5. Drabble4 - Overload

**Power Overload**

 **Drabble#4: Dragons are powerhouses when it comes to physical and magical energy; which is a good thing since they are constantly fighting. A dragon can even get power-ups when they eat their given element; however these power-ups can have a negative effect if the energy isn't released.**

 **AN: So if you don't know Pokemon, I'll give you a quick run-down. When electric type pokemon have too much electricity in their bodies then they become ill with fever and other flu-like symptoms. The cure is for the electricity to be released and then rest.**

 **~?~?~?~**

"Hang in there Laxus," Mirajane said softly, wiping away sweat from his forehead.

It had happened so suddenly; one minute Laxus was returning from a mission, perfectly fine, the next he had collapsed with a fever. Everyone had jumped into action, trying to figure out what was wrong when suddenly his body had given off a shock that electrocuted everyone while lighting the guild on fire. No one wanted to touch him after that except to move him to the medbay. Everyone was in a pickle as to what to do; Wendy was on her way fro a mission but it would take a while, and when anyone got too close to Laxus they were shocked.

Mirajane's frown deepened when Laxus whimpered, tossing and turning in the bed from the fever. "What do we do? What do I do?" she whispered to herself. Her boyfriend was sick and she couldn't figure out what to do!

 _Knock, knock_

Mirajane gasped. "Wendy?" she asked hopefully.

The door opened and Mirajane deflated when she saw it was not the dragon slayer she was hoping for. It was Gajeel and Natsu; probably returning from their missions.

"We heard Laxus was sick," Natsu said curiously, and walked over.

"Ah," Gajeel agreed, following. "What's with him?"

Mirajane looked at Laxus in worry. "I don't know," she whispered. "He just collapsed and- Look out!" she screamed.

Natsu and Gajeel gave shouts of shock as they were thrown to the ground by Mirajane just in time to dodge a bolt of lightning. Once the bolt dissipated, Laxus whimpered in apparent pain, his panting increasing.

"Laxus!" Mirajane screamed in worry, running to his side.

Gajeel and Natsu were left on the ground. "Hey doesn't that…?" Natsu asked.

"Yea it does," Gajeel agreed and they stood. "He has a fever? And he's just been throwing out all this power?"

Mirajane looked at him in surprise. "Uh yea," she replied, "How did you know? I mean…"

Mirajane suddenly paused and then turned to Laxus sharply with a small gasp. These three men had something in common; they were all dragon slayers!

"Do you recognize this?" she asked in shock and hope.

"Maybe," Gajeel said gravely.

"What is it?" Mirajane asked, taking Laxus's hand.

Natsu tilted his head. "Dragons are often described as never-ending torrents when it comes to their physical and magical energy. When a dragon lets that power just sit there and stagnate then they get sick; a power overload."

Mirajane frowned. "He's sick… because he's energized?" she asked in confusion.

Gajeel nodded. "Most likely," he confirmed. "I remember getting it myself when I was still with Metalicana. I was stuck in nest for days before I got the strength to release the pent up energy I had."

Natsu frowned at his fellow dragon slayer. "Yea but how do we get him to let go?" he asked, "Lightning is more dangerous and we're in an enclosed space. If he just releases it all here he'd probably kill everyone."

"Ah," Gajeel nodded in thought, crossing his arms.

Mirajane frowned. "He just has to release it right?" she asked.

They both look at her. "You got something in mind?" Natsu asked.

Mirajane smiled victoriously. "He's releasing sparks every few minutes," she said, "Water conducts electricity. If we take him to the stream out back then when he releases a shock it should force him to drain out!"

Natsu glanced at Gajeel. "Think it'll work?" he asked.

Gajeel remained silent for a moment. Finally he nodded. "Yea," he said.

Gajeel took a stance and activated his magic. " **Iron Dragon Scales!** " he growled.

Like rapid fire, iron scales sprung from under Gajeel's skin and covered his whole body. Once his body was covered, he moved over and lifted Laxus; pulling the man onto his back. When Mirajane and Natsu tried to protest, Laxus released another bolt of lightning; they watched in trepidation as the electricity flowed over Gajeel's body, not shocking him. Gajeel smirked.

"Metal is a great conductor," he said, "The electrons go over it, rather than through it like with humans."

"Good goin' black-head!" Natsu grinned.

Gajeel ignored the name and glanced at Mirajane. "Its probably best you stay here," he said.

"But-," she tried to protest.

"Don't bother," Gajeel growled, "He'll be throwing out lightning like a freakin' lighthouse. I don't want you to get hit. At least flame-brain here has a chance of eating it if he can't dodge."

Mirajane's frown deepened but she nodded. "Take care of him," she said.

"Ah."

Quickly, before Laxus released another bolt, Gajeel took to jogging with Natsu behind them so they could escape the guild towards the forest that was nearby. Natsu, despite being a brawler, skillfully dodged any stray bolt that went his way but there wasn't many as Gajeel's iron armor attracted most of it.

"Do you really think this'll work?" Natsu called.

"It's his only chance!" Gajeel replied. "That or roaring! But I don't think he has the physical power to throwing those around at the moment!"

The stream came into sight and Natsu stopped several feet away while Gajeel slowly walked into the water; ignoring his distinct dislike for the liquid. Just as they were waist in, Laxus released another bolt. Gajeel jumped as the water instantly became charged with electricity. Natsu and Gajeel watched almost detached as the electricity grew and grew more potent, killing any and all wildlife in the water.

The flow lasted for a few moments before it stopped and Laxus gasped; feeling like his chest was no longer being compressed. Gajeel released the other man and he fell into the water on his hands and knees. It was silent a moment before another jolt was released; flooding the water was unimaginable power.

After a third unintentional burst of power, Laxus had his head back on. "Get out," he breathed.

Gajeel didn't hesitate to comply and once he was out, Laxus stood on shaky feet. Taking a deep breath that inflated his chest and lungs like a balloon; Laxus pulled his magic to his center.

"Huuuuuuuh!" Laxus breathed. **"RAAAAWWWWRRRRR!"**

Natsu and Gajeel watched, slightly impressed, as a tornado of lightning escaped from Laxus's mouth and body and into the sky. It was a sight to be seen; it was likely that it was seen, by pretty much everyone in Fiore and then some. The lightning was in such an abundance that it caused the sky to darken as buzz with life.

"Wow," Natsu said, his body shadowed by the light

"Ah," Gajeel agreed, sticking his arm out in front of Natsu to catch a stray bolt.

"That's more explosive then when I was sick," Natsu said in thought, ignoring the loud roars.

"Its an illness that kids get," Gajeel snorted. "When hatchlings have little control over their powers; Laxus only got it cause he wasn't raised like we were to release his powers."

"Eh," Natsu shrugged, "Needless details."

Gajeel ignored him, turning back to their fellow dragon slayer. "He's done,"

Indeed he was. Laxus shut his mouth and with a gasp, he fell face first into the stream. Gajeel, still in his armor, was quick to jump in and fish him out; he shifted the large man onto his back and then jumped out. Natsu kissed Laxus's forehead, checking his temperature with his lips.

"He's good," Natsu said, wiping his lips.

Gajeel nodded. "Let's go home," he grumbled.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This was supposed to be a 'Roaring' drabble but it evolved into something else. Eh~ whatevs. Just go with the flow I always say.**

 **Ja ne~**


	6. Drabble5 - Coming of Age - Part2

**Coming of Age**

 **Part 2**

 **Drabble#5: part 2 of Coming of Age, When a dragon slayer becomes of age, their parents takes them on a trip to mark the occasion. Wendy wasn't with Grandeeney but she had great brothers to celebrate with.**

 **AN: Unfortunately for you, maybe; this is a drabble so it isn't a novel long adventure; just the short ending of an adventure.**

 **~?~?~?~**

"Come on brat!" Gajeel called, looking down on the girl, or rather woman now.

"Don't be too hard on her Metal-head," Natsu said idly, looking down as well. "Its not like sky dragons really have any reason to climb a mountain…"

It has been three days since Wendy's thirteenth birthday; her coming of age party celebrated jointly. As a part of her coming of age, Gajeel and Natsu, being her older 'brothers', took it upon themselves to take Wendy on her Coming of Age journey The journey being a trip that was both dangerous and fun, proving to the slayer that their dragon trusted them and saw them as an adult. Wendy chose to retrieve the feathers of a phoenix.

And so here they were. Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy were on a mountain known as God's Ash; a mountain that supposedly was a burning ground for phoenix. Finding a phoenix on the mountain was a one in one thousand chance as phoenix were immortal and didn't burn out often, but it was a chance they needed to take. Even without a bird, Wendy said she'd be satisfied with discarded feathers or rebirthing ash, which were just as good for healing potions.

"I'm coming!" Wendy called, climbing up a large rock that was jutting out.

Natsu watched with pity while Gajeel looked with amusement; as much as they wanted to help her, Wendy was now a woman. They couldn't help her now that they trusted her as an adult.

Natsu sniffed the air while Gajeel watched the sky dragon closely. "The scent of ash and fire is getting stronger," the fire dragon said. "We must be close."

"Yes!" Wendy called to confirm and waved her hand. Gajeel reached down, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. "The books I've read says that the phoenix nest near the summit, close to the sky."

"Why?" Natsu asked curiously, tilting his head.

"The phoenix was made to live in the sky and only land when absolutely necessary," Wendy explained, "They even sleep in the air. They only land in order to have their burning days."

"And that when they die and are reborn right?" Natsu asked, taking to climbing again.

"Ah," Gajeel nodded, jumping up a few stones. "Pops and I saw it once; near our cave. A wind phoenix burned out and became a chick before our eyes. It was a chick for ten days; aging and growing real fast before leaving suddenly."

Wendy followed after them, struggling as she climbed. "You saw a wind phoenix?" she asked excitedly. "Those are on the ground even less than a fire phoenix!"

Suddenly Natsu, who was in front, stopped behind an high rock, raising his hand. "Shh," he whispered, his eyes darting around.

"See something?" Gajeel asked quietly, tensing up.

Natsu shook his head. "Scent, and hearing," he replied. "The ash smells stronger, and I think I hear something… a flute maybe?"

Wendy finally made it up to them and nodded. "Phoenix songs are said to sound like a flute or something similar," she confirmed.

Before she could say anymore, they hear a melody unlike any other, before it was joined by the sound of ignition and fire. Curiously, the three peaked over the rock and watched in awe.

A blue phoenix was sitting in a pile of ash and feathers, it was singing before its body ignited. The three slayers watched as the bird was covered in blue and white flames that created a whirlwind of beauty and grace. It was large at first, before it began to get smaller and smaller before finally it ended, revealing a pile of smoldering ash. It all happened so quickly. A few moments after the flames were over, the ash shifted and lifted; revealing a small, wrinkly blue head.

"Wow," Natsu and Wendy whispered while Gajeel smirked.

"Blue," Wendy murmured in awe, "Over a millenia in age."

"Natsu," Gajeel rumbled, keeping alert.

Slowly, Natsu crawled over the rock, gathering his magic while ensuring his hands were out and in front of him and the bird. The chick, while defenseless in its current form, tensed up, cocking the tiny feathers on its head to appear 'bigger' but Natsu remained calm. Natsu activated his magic, covering his body with his flames, radiating heat and calming emotions. The chick remained tense for a moment before relaxing, flushing itself deeper into the still hot ashes.

Natsu watched for another moment before speaking. "Its safe now," he said, looking into the nesting bird's eyes.

Slowly, Gajeel and Wendy followed their friend up, remaining close to the ground. Natsu and Gajeel stayed in the back while Wendy moved closer to the bird. Gently and slowly, she held her hand out, her fingers loose. The phoenix stared at her for a moment before allowing the teen to stroke its beak. Wendy smiled, petting its head feathers before she pulled away.

"May I take some ash?" she asked quietly.

"None of the hot stuff," Natsu said lightly. "I can tell, he's using it to keep himself warm till his feathers grow in."

"How do you know?" Gajeel muttered, genuinely curious.

"Fire hatchling egg shells are like hot, volcanic rock; after they hatch they'll nest in them to keep warm," Natsu murmured in reply.

Wendy ignored them, still looking at the phoenix. Finally it nodded. "Thank you," Wendy beamed quietly.

Carefully, Wendy pulled out a jaw from her satchel and she uncorked it. Coating her hands in healing magic, Wendy filled the jar with the ash, both hot and cold, until the jar was filled. When it was full, she corked the jar again and she lifted it up to look better. Wendy was awed for a moment when she saw the ash glimmer in the sunlight; like shattered obsidian, or like black quartz.

"Amazing," Wendy breathed, her eyes glowing.

The phoenix hummed, its song flowing through the empty valley and the slayers smiled in relief as they listened. When the tune ended, Wendy thanked it again before moving backwards and away from the majestic bird. Gajeel and Natsu nodded to the noble bird before they moved back as well. Finally the three were under the jutting rock again.

Wendy gave her brothers a gushing smile. "Thank you!" she whispered loudly, and hugged them both.

Natsu chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Of course!" he replied.

"You're welcome Wendy," Gajeel replied quietly.

Wendy gasped in glee before hugging him solely, tighter. The first time he'd call her by her name!

Gajeel blushed. "Don't get used to it," he grouched, crossing his arms. "Now let go; we've got a long way to get home."

"Yea I bet Happy, Carla, and Lily are waiting for us," Natsu said.

Wendy beamed again. "Mm!" she hummed with a nod.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So that is Wendy's coming of age; it wasn't much but she wasn't with Grandeeney so it wasn't exact like how she probably would of done it. I think I'll be posting a chapter soon of flashbacks with Gajeel and Natsu's coming of age soon.**

 **Btw, college is a full-time job, especially with a major in education that requires hours from my time observing a class and a job. I'll do my best to update as much as I can, in fact I want to because this is relaxing, but I can't make any promises. Even I must concede that education comes first and to any authors in college that I asked to 'Hurry and Update' please forgive me! You're working just as if not more than me! I appreciate all of you guys; hard work!**

 **Til next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


	7. Drabble6 - Coming of Age - Part3

**Coming of Age**

 **Part 3**

 **Drabble#6: people wanted to see Gajeel high so I decided to do Gajeel and Natsu's coming of age journeys with their fathers. There's a little change to Natsu; he won't be swimming in lava, which kinda seems ridiculous, even for a slayer.**

 **Dragon terms I made for the story:**

 **Hatchling- newborn dragon**

 **Youngling- adolescent, almost adult**

 **Sparkling- baby fire dragons**

 **Spitfire - adolescent fire dragon**

 **Tetsuko - Little Iron (tetsu-iron, ko-little)**

 **honorifics go to adults, like -dono, -sama, -senpai, etc**

 **~?~?~?~**

 _ **~Natsu and Igneel~**_

"Dad! Dad!" Natsu called, running into the cave.

"What is it Natsu?" Igneel rumbled lovingly, lifting his head from his legs.

Natsu beamed. "My fangs are in! Look! Look!" he said grinned brightly.

Igneel instantly gave all his attention to his son, fully awake as he peered at his son's smile. Igneel smiled himself.

"So they are!" he replied, just as happy. "You're quite the adult Natsu."

"Mm!" Natsu agreed, then beamed even more. "Does that mean I can leave the cave with you now? Can I start training in slayer magic now? Can I? Can I?"

Igneel chuckled. "You are old enough now," he confirmed, highly amused. "But there is something else I wish to do first."

Natsu paused, tilting his head. "What?" he asked curiously.

Igneel stood, stretching his wings. "On my back sparkling," he said, putting his wing out.

"Spitfire! Spitfire!" Natsu whined, but complied anyways; jumping onto his father's back and sitting between his shoulderblades.

Igneel grunted in reply, walking out of their cave; which was a tunnel made of igneous and obsidian rock. Natsu tightened his grip on Igneel's scales as the dragon turned towards their mountain and began to climb up. The mountain there were climbing up was a giant, active volcano; a volcano that was active enough to erupt every few months and was a pool of molten lava at the top.

Natsu looked at his father curiously. "What are we doing?" he asked, a little louder to be heard over the bubbling of pumping magma.

"For a bath, of course," Igneel replied, keeping an eye out for hot air geysers.

"Really?!" Natsu shouted, leaning forward.

Igneel, as a fire dragon living in a volcano, went up the mountain about once a week to breathe in the molten rock at the top of the volcano. It was a natural pastime for fire dragons, while also being a show of dominance, seeing as there were little volcanos, and only the strongest could win them. Natsu had never been to the top before nor anywhere near lava except for one time when a stray rock blasted where he was standing.

"Am I taking a bath?" Natsu asked hopefully.

Igneel chuckled at his son's excitement. "Yes spitfire," he replied. "While you've haven't trained in your magic before, you've been around me long enough to bathe in one of the hot springs."

"Awww!" Natsu slumped; not lava.

Igneel snorted. "This water is hotter than boiling water; it could melt human skin," he said.

"Ohh," Natsu said and Igneel rolled his eyes.

Within moments, they were near the volcano's cap; there was a valley beneath it, a bowl filled with steaming, white-blue water. Igneel glanced around with hard eyes, instinctively ensuring there were no foreign creatures in his territories, before he walked forward.

"Stay," Igneel told his son.

"Can I go in?" Natsu asked curiously, peering over his father's shoulder.

"Yes but me first," Igneel cautioned.

With heavy steps, Igneel tucked his wings in before he trudged into the natural hot springs; sighing as the heat infiltrated his body, not enough to warm his core like lava but still hot. Igneel walked until he reached the other side where there were natural ledges near the water. Igneel turned to his side, tucking it close so Natsu could jump.

"Go ahead Natsu," he said and the boy jumped down.

Natsu hissed at the hot stone, burning the soles of his feet. Despite the burn, Natsu grinned, it felt good; his dragon slayer magic making him enjoy the intense heat. Igneel chuckled at his son and shifted to lie in the water with his head resting on the bank.

"Go ahead Natsu," he beckoned, and tensed a wing, just in case he needed to scoop his son out. "Slowly."

"Kay," Natsu said, and tipped his toe in.

Igneel watched in amusement as Natsu jumped away from the water with an excited squeal and the boy burst into gales of giggles; Igneel chuckled too, watching his son with adoration and love. Natsu smiled at his father and ran to him quickly, giving his snout a quick hug before he dashed back to the water's edge. This time he didn't hesitate and he walked into the water, stopping at his knees.

Natsu released a deep breath as the intense heat traveled up his legs and into his magical core; pleasing his dragon instincts. Natsu smiled as his body accepted the heat and he walked in deeper, enjoying the heat that filled him.

"Good?" Igneel chuckled, still watching closely.

"Ah!" Natsu nodded, splashing the water at his father.

Igneel laughed, and flapped his wing; creating a small wave of water and steam. Natsu yelped as the water rushed him, dunking him under the water. Before he could panic about being under water, he was instantly was lifted by a leathery, scaled appendage. Natsu was lifted and he looked at Igneel, who was looking back. Instantaneously they shared a gleeful laugh; back to splashing each other again.

Igneel smiled as he watched his son play. "I love you, my little sparkling."

 ** _~Gajeel and Metalicana~_**

"Where are we going pops?" Gajeel groused, lounging on the iron dragon's back as they flew.

It was all out of their usual schedule; them leaving the cave so suddenly, especially since Gajeel never had before. Gajeel had noticed his fangs had come in a couple days ago and he'd told his father, just to state he wasn't a 'Tetsuko' anymore but Metalicana had reacted differently. Taking his son on his back; they'd left the cave for a location Gajeel did not yet know.

Metalicana said nothing and Gajeel sighed, falling onto his back. It was silent a moment. "I'm hungry," he finally said.

Wordlessly, Metalicana flared his magic and iron sprouted from his body. Gajeel grinned and sat up, taking the metal as Metalicana detached it from his body. Gajeel happily began to gnaw on it, ignoring the dull ache he still got in his teeth from it.

"We're going to some of my territory," Metalicana finally said, his wings flapping heavily.

"And why am I going?" Gajeel asked, chewing, "It's not like I know much magic to help you defend it."

Metalicana nodded. "Yes but we aren't defending the territory," he explain. "I patrolled it yesterday to ensure no one has tampered with the minerals."

Gajeel perked. "Iron?" he asked, swallowing the last of his snack.

Metalicana chuckled. "No," he replied, "The iron deposits at home are more than enough to keep us going for at least another decade. This mineral is very special."

"Special how?" Gajeel asked curiously.

"Its gold," Metalicana said.

"What's so special about that?" Gajeel frowned.

"Hold on," Metalicana cautioned and once Gajeel complied, he dive bombed towards the ground.

A couple hundreds meters from the ground, Metalicana spreaded his wings to take air like a parachute; Gajeel held on tightly. Soon they were on the ground and Gajeel looked around curiously.

They were in a mountainous area with a large river running from the mountain summit to the very bottom of it. There were trees and grass everything, green and brown everywhere the eye could see; new colors to Gajeel, who was used to grey and red from iron and rust.

Metalicana walked to the river, which rushed with fast, cold water. "Gold is a soft, yellow metal that iron dragons like ourselves digest quickly," he explained, and began to root through the water floor, digging up the silt.

"We can eat it?" he asked curiously. He'd only ever eaten iron.

Metalicana nodded. "An iron dragon can eat any metal though iron is best," he said, "Gold is fun though."

Metalicana smirked and Gajeel frowned. "Digested so quickly, a pound of gold can make an iron dragon high for almost an entire day," he grinned.

Gajeel snorted. "High? You?" he asked.

"Oh yes," Metalicana said, and scooped his clawed hand up, revealing a pile of mushy silt.

"You found something?" Gajeel asked, looking closely.

"Yup," Metalicana confirmed and gently rinsed his dirty paw.

Metalicana opened his paw again and revealed a small amount of yellow metal, oddly shaped; showing how dense the metal was not. Gajeel leaned forward curiously, reaching towards it. Metalicana allowed him to take it.

"This is gold?" Gajeel asked, it was just about the size of his pointer finger.

Metalicana noded. "About four or five grams," he said. "More than enough for a human of your size."

"And I get to eat it?" Gajeel asked. "Will you eat any?"

Metalicana chuckled in response, moving away from the river to a patch of long grass nearby; he lied down. "No I won't be eating it; you will. Its best I remain alert to watch over you while you have your fun," he said.

Gajeel frowned, still looking it. "And why am I eating it?" he asked.

"You're of age," Metalicana shrugged. "An adult who can do things adult find fun."

"This is fun?" Gajeel asked in disbelief.

Metalicana smirked. "Just eat it," he said, "Chew it slowly; it's softer than iron."

Gajeel frowned at the pebble suspiciously before shrugging and popping it into his mouth. Unheeding of his father's advice, he flinched when he bit into it like it was iron, chipping a tooth as a result. Metalicana snorted when he realized what his son did and Gajeel glares at him, still chewing. Finally, he swallows.

 _~30 minutes later~_

"Pops," Gajeel muttered.

Gajeel was on his back, leaning against Metalicana paw, staring at the sky blown pupils.

Metalicana chuckled. "Yes Tetsuko," he replied.

Gajeel continued to stare at the sky, eerily silent, and Metalicana waited patiently. "Did the sun always have a penis…?"

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **There it is. I know I've probably disappointed people by not showing a high Gajeel, but I just can't image just a 'cool' hot-head as a drunk…**

 **Anyways, till next time**

 **Ja ne~**


	8. Drabble7 - Defending Territory

**Defending Territory**

 **Drabble#7, request from JadeOccelot, hopefully I've done her/him justice with this drabble where the dragons, for this Natsu, defends what his; Lucy, Happy, and Fairy Tail Hall.**

 **Exact Words: For a drabble I'd like to see the slayers handle strangers coming to the Guild or their home since it's their territory and dragons are very protective of their territory. By JadeOccelot**

 **~?~?~?~**

We find ourselves in Fairy Tail Guild, the front hall filled to the brim with as much of it's nakama as it could fit. This was normal, as it was noon, lunch rush, and it just happened, that no one, save Gildarts and Shadow Gear plus Gajeel, were on any missions. As expected of their guild, everyone was filled with merriment and glee, eating, drinking, or fighting. Makarov was sitting at the bar, drinking beer with his grandson, Laxus, sitting next to him.

"You wanna fight?!" Natsu barked, fire sprouting from his mouth.

"Natsu you promised!" Lucy shouted from the bar; Happy not helping as he cheered them on.

"Bring it on!" Gray shouted back, bringing his hands together. "I **ce Make: Bat!** "

" **Fire Dragon Claws**!" Natsu barked, lighting his hand.

"Oi, oi!" a cocky, unfamiliar voice said above the chaos.

Instantly, time froze, everyone looking to the guild's doors to find to find the speaker; no one was impressed. At the guild, trying to appear as 'cool' and 'high 'n' mighty' were three young men, appearing and dressing as 'thugs'. The leader was tall with spiky, silver hair and red eyes, wearing a black trench coat and leather pants; he had chains all over him. Behind him were his 'lackeys', both dressed as punks with baggy clothes and beanies over their heads. Makarov didn't even look at them, inwardly snorting to himself; they probably weren't even mages.

Natsu gave them a deadpanned look. "I don't know who the hell you are but we're in the middle of something here," he said and dismissed them.

The leader gritted his teeth. "My name is Fang!" he replied, then smirked. "You should feel blessed; I've come to join your guild. No need to thank me."

Natsu jerked and everyone else snorted; still unimpressed. "You aren't worthy of this guild," Laxus said, easily, not even looking at them. "You wouldn't last a second on the missions we assign."

Fang cockily smirked, swaggering forward, while also shouldering Natsu, to appear at the bar before the master; his lackeys follow, Laxus, and Lucy, who was next to Laxus. Laxus and Makarov continued not to look at him, though Makarov was giving Laxus a slightly pondering glance, and Lucy looked at Fang nervously.

"You clearly don't know who you're messing with," Lackey#1 said,

"Yea, yea," the other snickered. "The boss took down a dark guild on his own with his dragon slayer magic."

This caught nearly everyone's attention, especially Natsu, Lucy, and Laxus's, though Laxus's was mental.

"You're a dragon slayer?!" Lucy asked incredulously.

"Yeah right!" Happy agreed.

Fang smirked at her lustfully and Lucy shuddered; feeling violated. Fang leaned into her personal space. "You bet baby," he said, breathing into her neck. "I'm the Salamander, the fire dragon slayer."

Fang licked her jawline and that was the last straw. Fang had no chance to react as suddenly he was grabbed by his collar and thrown away from Lucy and into a pile of tables.

"Boss!" the lackeys shouted.

"Oi!" Fang barked, looking up. "What's the big idea-?!"

Fang choked up as he was met head on by the darkest glare he'd ever seen. Fire magic sprung into the air and Natsu was surrounded, giving himself a demonic appearance.

"You? A dragon slayer?" Natsu sneered, looking at Fang from down his nose. "Don't make me laugh."

"No way," Fang squeaked. "The real-!"

"Salamander!" his lackeys finished and ran out.

"Oi!" Fang barked at them in desperation. "Get back here!"

Natsu bared his fangs and flared his magic; creating a column of fire magic. By now everyone else, save Makarov and Lucy, were standing, creating a barrier around Fang, all pulsing their magic. The scent of piss entered the air as Fang stared terrified at Natsu.

Natsu growled. "You can insult my guild's strength, you can impersonate me all you want," he said, "But you touch my Lucy, and you're dead!"

"Natsu," Lucy whispered, bringing her hand to her lips in shock and glee.

Laxus walked forward, his lightning magic causing static to travel over his body. "You're not welcome here," he said. "Leave, and never return to this guild. And if I hear you've been tarnishing the Fairy Tail name," Laxus smirked, "well… I guess you'll find out."

Fang was still frozen in fear, his pants damp, and Natsu roared at him to snap him out of it. With a scream, Fang shot up, running out of the guild. Everyone snorted or sneered after him, the tension slowly bleeding away. Laxus turned around, returning to his seat, where he was kissed by Mirajane and had his shoulder patted by his grandfather.

"Good boy," Makarov said, and Laxus snorted.

Natsu was left standing, staring at the door, imagining a thousand ways to kill Fang. That bastard! Invading his guild, his territory, touching his mate! He licked Lucy! It'd take weeks for the scent to disappear! And he pissed on the floor! Now he'd have to mark his territory again, and before Gajeel returned. Hopefully the foreign scent would be gone before the iron dragon returned.

"Natsu?" A hand on his shoulder snapped him from his thoughts and he turned to see Lucy.

"Are you okay?" he asked, holding her jaw only to grimace as he remembered who had touched it before him.

Lucy frowned in worry. "Are you okay?" she asked, Happy on her shoulder.

Natsu glanced at the wet spot on the ground before he stomped on it, charring the wood so it was burnt beyond dry and filled the air with a slightly putrid smell. Mirajane reprimanded him in the background for burning the floor but Natsu ignored her, getting a slightly approving look from Laxus. Natsu grinned at Lucy and Happy.

"I'll be fine," he said, "That guy just rubbed me wrong."

"Ugh!" Lucy agreed. "I can't believe he licked me!"

"That guy was weird!" Happy agreed.

"I feel so dirty," Lucy grumbled, rubbing her arms.

Natsu grinned. "Let's go take a bath then!" he said. "Today's unisex day at the onsen."

Lucy frowned. "Fine but you're wearing a bathing suit," she said.

Gray glanced over. "I'll join- Mmph!"

Natsu took Lucy's hand in his, laughing at Happy as they passed by Gray, who was being gagged by a grinned Mirajane. All the girls snickered as they watched the couple go.

"Have fun~!" called Mirajane and Natsu lifted his hand in reply .

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm sorry JadeOccelot, that wasn't my best and it might not of been what you were hoping for but I might touch on it again but with a different territory, seeing as four dragon slayers call that place home.**

 **Sorry to the rest of my peeps, that might of been a shitty drabble but you see-! I'm in college= stress, writing stories=unstress, really stressed=shitty stories. That and I'm on a hopefully, temporary writer's block. But it's cool, I'm cool.**

 **As usual, any ideas, drop me a line in the reviews and I'll do my best to make it happen!**

 **Til next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


	9. Drabble8 - Responsibility and Respect

**Responsibilities and Respect**

 **Drabble#8: Makarov has finally deemed Laxus ready to take over the Fairy Tail Guild. Laxus told his grandfather no, after all, laxus had once thought he was ready to lead the guild and look where that got him. Laxus goes off to sulk and think; throwing away the opportunity he deserves. Luckily he has friends there to support him.**

 **~?~?~?~**

Today was not Laxus's day, and it had started out to well. Waking up with Mirajane massaging his back, having fun with his tribe, fighting with the Fairy members, then things went downhill. While drinking his beer, Makarov had asked for him to go upstairs to his office; Laxus had complied, thinking his grandfather had a mission of some kind for him; boy had he been wrong.

 _Laxus choked. "What?" he asked in shock._

 _Makarov smiled at him. "Laxus, after that tiff with that brat yesterday; I knew you were ready. Ever since you've returned to the guild, you've proven time and again that you have grown up and have the responsibility needed to lead this guild," he said with pride._

 _Laxus didn't share the sentiment, backing away with fear in his eyes. "No Gramps, I'm not ready!" he said, "I can't lead this guild! I'm selfish! I'm brash! No one would follow me!"_

 _Makarov chuckled, not seeing the issue. "Laxus where'd all your confidence go? You were all those things, not anymore, and of course everyone would follow you. You didn't just prove to me you could lead us, you've proven it to everyone here," he said._

 _Laxus shook his head. "I won't take it Gramps," he said and walked out without turning around._

Laxus had left the guild without telling anyone where he was going, grabbing a mission without telling anyone either. He wanted to be alone, wanted to have time to think to himself. He was not running away; he was strategically leaving to think, nothing else.

"Laxus!"

Laxus jumped, turning around in surprise. "Mira? Guys?" he asked incredulously.

Running down the dirt path he was on were Natsu and Gajeel, who had Mirajane on his back. They all looked worn and tired, likely having run the entire way to catch him. He was already in the next town! How had anyone caught up to him?

"Laxus!" Mirajane called again and tackled him, hugging his neck.

Laxus hugged her back. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked in surprise.

Mirajane kissed him and Gajeel spoke. "We came to get you and bring you home," he said gruffly.

"What 'er you runnin' from?" Natsu asked curiously.

"I'm not running from anything!" Laxus barked.

Mirajane looked at him in understanding. "The master told me he was promoting you," she said gently.

Laxus flinched, looking away. "I don't want it," he whispered, ignoring that he was showing himself in front of Natsu and Gajeel.

Natsu's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked in shock. "Why not? I thought it was your birthright?"

Laxus didn't look at him. "I'm not ready," he muttered. "I want to but, I don't want anyone to get hurt. You're all my family; I didn't understand that before but I do now. I don't want to be the reason anyone gets hurt."

"You could never hurt us Laxus," Mirajane comforted.

Laxus shook his head. "Maybe not myself but by my words," he argued. "I could piss off the wrong people and then everyone in the guild would be a danger."

Before he could continue Laxus was thrown to the ground by an iron-clad fist. Mirajane shouted his name in shock while Natsu shouted Gajeel's. Laxus skid to a stop, Gajeel in front of him; unlike before, Laxus stayed down, rubbing the bruise on his cheek in surprise.

Gajeel glared at him. "Who are you?" he asked dangerously.

Laxus looked at him with a glare. "What?" he asked.

Gajeel walked up and got into his face. "Who are you?" he repeated, glaring at the lightning user. "Where's the guy who risked his life for his guild mates. The guy helped Natsu defend his woman, the guy who throws out enough power light an entire city. I respect that guy."

Laxus looked at Gajeel in surprise. "What?" he whispered.

Gajeel frowned at him, his glare softening. "I respect you," he repeated. "I would gladly lay my life on the line for you 'cause I know you'd do the same for me, and for my Levy. I would follow any of your orders without hesitation 'cause I know you'd only make them if they were important. I respect you, and I also trust you."

Natsu walked forward. "I respect you too," he said seriously. "I don't follow just anyone's orders," he grinned.

Mirajane walked forward too with a gentle smile; she offered her hand. "I'd follow you too love," she said.

Laxus stared at her hand. "You really think I can do it?" he asked.

"Yes dumbass," Gajeel snorted.

Laxus glared at him. "Shut up," he growled, taking Mirajane's hand.

Gajeel smirked. "That's the master I know," Gajeel said.

Laxus looked at them and the two dragon slayers gave a two-finger salute. "Master," Natsu grinned.

Laxus stared at them, Mirajane squeezing his hand in reassurance, and then he smiled. "Let's go home," he said, holding Mirajane close, "I've got a guild to lead."

 _~Later that day~_

Makarov sighed, sitting on the counter of Mirajane's bar, which was closed on account that Mirajane was out looking for Laxus. The guild hall was quiet, their usual brawlers out as well with Mirajane. They didn't know why the three were gone, they just knew it had to deal with Laxus. They had a feeling it was serious too, Makarov wasn't talking, not partying, not smiling; he was just sad.

Suddenly, the guild doors opened. Everyone looked to it and Makarov sighed in relief when he saw his grandson and members.

"Welcome back!" Lucy said, her and Happy running to Natsu.

"Gajeel!" Levy smiled, going to her boyfriend.

One by one everyone but Makarov went to the four members, welcoming them back while asking them what had happened. They happily gave their answers, while skipping around the real reason. Makarov looked on with fond eyes.

"Laxus," he called and the man turned to him. Makarov smiled. "Nice walk?"

Laxus looked at Makarov in wonder before sighing. Laxus turned to his friends, kissing Mirajane's cheek and giving Natsu and Gajeel each a fist bump. Gathering his wits, Laxus took a deep breath and walked towards his grandfather. Laxus looked at the old man and makarov looked at Laxus, his face carefully blank.

Finally something was done and Laxus bowed. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "You gave me a great honor and I threw it back at your face so I'm sorry."

Laxus straightened. "If you're still willing," he asked, "I'd be honored to become the master of this guild."

Everyone in the background, save those with Laxus, were totally shocked by what Laxus was saying but they were ignored as Makarov assessed Laxus. Finally, Makarov tilted his head with a smile.

"Honor?" he said with a chuckle. "I just want to retire." Makarov chuckled. "These brats are yours now Laxus. Take care of them."

Before Laxus could reply that he would, he was tackled to the ground by Natsu and Lucy, followed by cheering and shouting. Makarov stood up with a gleeful fist pump.

"Mira! Get over her and break out the saki!" Makarov shouted. "Let's celebrate!"

"Yeah!"

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The end~! I'm happy to see Laxus take lead of his guild. I personally think that Laxus grew a lot while on his own and I think everyone respects him too. Laxus is a great dude. It's likely from now on Laxus will be leading the guild with Makarov, of course, still being there and helping Laxus as an advisor and guide.**

 _~Omake, the Crowning~_

Laxus smiled gently to himself, kneeling on the ground before Makarov, looking up at the man who was about to give him everything he'd ever wanted. Everyone in Fairy Tail and Magnolia were in the city streets, listening in on this great day. Everyone in Fairy Tail was puffed up with pride as they watched their friend receive his title.

"Laxus," Makarov began, dressed in his more formal clothes, his Wizard Saint's cloak on, "Do you swear to protect this guild? To lead these mages to righteous victory and remain honorable in your every act? Do you swear?"

"I swear," Laxus said. making eye contact with his grandfather.

Makarov smiled. "Laxus, you've proven yourself time and again and have life had taken more from you than it has ever given. Finally the award is being given."

Makarov turned and stamped a document that was next to him, before sighing it with flourish. He turned to Laxus. "Laxus," he said proudly, "You sign this and it will be official. You will be the master of this guild."

Laxus stood; he didn't hesitate, signing the paper as legibly as he could with his nervous hands. Makarov smiled at the paper before snapping his fingers. The document burst into flames and the wind took the flames into the air; everyone watched the document fly.

"Soon, that will be with the Council," Makarov smiled, "Then you will be official."

Makarov gestured behind him and Mirajane walked forward, holding some folded fabric; she opened it. Laxus stared in shock; it was his coat, which he had lended to Mirajane, and it's back was revealed to him, showing the Fairy Tail mark and the mark that showed he was the master of the guild.

Makarov smiled. "It's yours Laxus; it's all yours," he said.

Tears pricked his eyes and Laxus pulled the coat on; facing the crowd with his back to reveal the mark. Everyone cheered and Laxus turned to them.

"I swear!" Laxus called out to them. "I swear to protect every one of you; to lead this guild and Magnolia into a new era! An era of peace and love!"

A roar of agreement was his response and Laxus smiled. Yea… he could do it. He wasn't alone anymore; not that he and been in the beginning.

 **End.**

 **Til next time!**

 **Ja ne~!**


End file.
